farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aellynne Heartsfire
=Character Description= Very shy, often lonely, but with a wicked sense of humor. Feels a deep love for others, but is often unable to know how to express it. She fits her role as a hunter well, and derives deep satisfaction out of her ability to protect those she is responsible for. But even though she has a Hunter's skills, she has a Healer's heart. It has been very painful for her throughout her life to see others suffer, and no ability whatsoever to help them. Her frustration is most manifest on the battlefield, as she releases devestating attacks on those who are inflicting injury on her allies that she knows she can not heal. =Character Biography= Aellynne lost her parents very early, and has no memories of them. She was a shy child, pale of skin and plain of face. She discovered early in life that she was a disappointment to the leadership of her community. She had little desire to learn the ways of the arcane, and even less aptitude for it. She found solace in the woods of Eversong, feeling a special affinity for the beasts there. She understood the desires and hungers that motivated them. This was a welcome change from the constant confusion she felt among other Sin'dorei. She was mystified by them, and felt like an outcast. As she grew towards adulthood, she became increasingly talented with ranged weapons. Her talent with beasts made her a natural fit in the role of Hunter. For years she kept to the forests, honing her fighting skills, and training several beasts to become her companions. She was comfortable alone, but her life changed when she was first sent by the Sin'dorei to Undercity to serve the Horde, their new allies. She was first repelled by Undercity...for one who had been surrounded by life, the atmosphere of death and decay was overwhelming. Also the Forsaken themselves, seemed to be just another form of the monsters of the Scourge that she fought in Eversong. She was asked to serve in Tarren Mill, and after a very short time, a strange thing happened. She began to know the Forsaken, the Orcs, the Trolls, and the Taurens, and inside of her grew a deep affection and loyalty to the Horde. It quickly outweighed any obligation she felt to the Sin'dorei. She admired their determination to rid the world of the horrors of the scourge, and the approaching agonies of the burning legion. She idolized the Taurens for their deep connection to nature, the Orcs for their strong sense of honor, the Trolls for their unique approach to obstacles, and even the Forsaken for their unyielding will to endure at all costs. She did not share any of these feelings with her new allies, but kept to herself as she had always done. Instead, she worked night and day in the service of the Horde, moving from undercity, to Orgrimmar, Muldore and far beyond, accomplishing as many tasks as she could do by herself with her animal companions. Eventually, she discovered her skills were most useful in battle. She spent many months in Warsong Gulch, Arathi Basin, and most of all, the snowy mountains of Alterac Valley, furthering the interests of the horde. Her lifetime kills grew, as did the quality of her armory, allowing her to unleash devestating attacks on those who would threaten the Horde she loved so dearly. Her journey eventually lead her to Outland, where she found many others striving for the same goals. She also found that her solitary ways were much more limiting, as the challenges of Outland were like nothing she had encountered before. She tentatively reached out to others inservice of the horde, and met many who gladly accepted her help, as well as those who shunned her. The she met someone, who seemed a gift from the Gods, and her world changed again......but that is a story for another day. Weeks later, alone again, feeling friendless and in despair, she wished that she had never left her solitary journey. For now she knew the joy of companionship, and conversation. Even more so, a hunger for the love of another of her own kind, a pain that felt like an arrow of fire in her heart. Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies